A Thousand Summers
by cows4ever
Summary: A girl named Chinatsu goes to Ouran Academy to have a fun and NORMAL day with her sister. But then she meets the Host Club. After that meeting, she's stuck with them untill they loose contact forever. Poor Chinatsu... KaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! And I never will! WAHHHHH! Now look at what you did! You made me cry! :'(**

**Chapter One**

Walking into the large, no wait. That wasn't the word. I meant 'Humongous'. Anyways, walking into the 'humongous' building of Ouran Acadamy, I searched for the Third Music room.

It was where my sister worked at, as a 'male' host, trying to payback her debt for breaking an old vase. Finally finding the room, after many wrong turns inside the huge building, I fidgeted with my own school uniform.

It consisted of a red skirt that went under a, I guess you could say, a white sailor crop top. A sickly yellow bow was tied in the center, that connected the red and white sailor part. The sleeves went down to my elbows, and at the edges, had the same pattern as the sailor. Or to make the explaination a bit easier for you, it was a Loelia school uniform.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm my nerves, I reached my hands toward the elegant handles that control the large doors in front of me. "Okay. Here goes," I said, and I turned the door knob, only to have a bunch of loose rose petals fly at my face.

"Welcome," came male voices, and once all the red petals cleared, I fot to see the owners to those voices. There looked to be six boys, and my sister, Haruhi, standing, except for one blonde boy, who was sitting on a dainty chair. "Chinatsu? I thought you'd be comeing later," Haruhi said, quickly walking away from the strange group of, I guess you could say, _handsome_ young boys, and comeing over to a surprised me.

"I guessed so too, but my own club ended earlier then usual today," I said, snapping out of my surprised state, and looked over to my dear sister. "Haruhi? Do you know this young lady," the blonde guy asked her, getting up from the comfy looking chair. "Yeah, Tamaki-sempai. This is my sister, Chinatsu Fujioka," my sister said, and all the other boys, except for one black haired boy wearing strangly gleaming glasses.

"Oh it's lovely to meet you, my dear! Since your related to my lovely daughter, I guess that makes you one too!" Tamaki said, a twinkle in his eyes, and he looked as if he was fantasising about some weird thing. "Is he okay?" I whispered/asked Haruhi, who looked as though she wanted to bang her head against the wall. Whiched looked very expensive, by the way.

"He does this all the time, so I don't think you should worry much," Glasses said, who all of a sudden appeared next to me, the glint still there on his spectacles. "Whoa! Where did _you_ come from?" I said, and I scooted far away from him, and a bit more closer to my more sane sister.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Is this really your sister? She doesn't look a thing like you," a small blonde boy asked Haruhi as he clung to the pants of her male uniform. It was true. I didn't look a thing like my sister. Except maybe for our eyes. Our chocolate brown eyes were about the only thing we shared. Nothing else. Our hair was different: her's the same color as her eyes, maybe lighter or darker. Mine, a strawberry blonde. She was short, I was a few inches taller then her. Guess she got the short genes, while I got the gracefullness.

"Yeah. We both have the same mom, same dad, same everything. Except for our looks," Haruhi said, playing with my tied up hair. She does that whenever something's on her mind. "Haruhi? Can you introduce me to your friends?" I asked her, and she dropped the pieces of hair that was in her hands. "Sure. Chinatsu, these are Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru," she said.

Mori was a tall guy with short black hair, and oynx eyes, while a complete oppisite was next to him. It was Hunny who was short with slighly wavey blonde hair and brown eyes that made him look soooooo cute! Kyoya was 'Glasses', and Tamaki was the blonde boy with purpleish-blue eyes. And Hikaru and Kaoru were twins with orange hair and golden/yellow eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said, bowing to them all who were now standing in a messy line in front of me. "So, you're Chinatsu Fujioka," Kyoya said. "You go to Lobelia Acadamey for strong women on a scholarship, you're apart of the art club, the music club, and the dance club, and you're the daughter of Ranka and sister of Haruhi, am I correct?" Kyoya finished, and he looked up from his opened laptop.

"He's really creepy," I whispered to Haruhi, who nodded in understanding. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my torso, and the owners said," Welcome to the family." _Oh crap_, I thought, already dreading the thought of spending time with Haruhi's crazy friends. And I was so happy to spend some quality time with my own family today. But it was ruined by the creepy host club.

Just my luck...

**So how was it? SO-SO? Bad? Good? This is the first time I wrote and posted a OHSHC story before, so please review if you can. And if your not to busy either!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own OHSHC and I'm extremley sad about that! :'(**

**Chapter Two**

After I settled down from my little break down earlier, from throwing a stuffed bear I found laying around at the twins to trying to beat up Tamaki for calling me his 'daughter', I sat on the plush seats that surronded this room. "So your here for Haru-chan?" Hunny-sempai asked," why?"

"Why? Well because today was the day we schedualed a little sister time," I answered, taking a cup of tea from my sister, and gentley set it down on the expensive looking coffee table in front of me. "Oh really? Can me and Takashi come with you?" he asked again, and I shook my head.

He was about to burst into tears when I had to quikly explain that 'sister time' is when the sisters that are close go out and hang for a few hours so they can still stay close. "Oh!" he said, and he smiled again, and turned his attention to the delisous(sp?) looking cake he had sitting in front of him. What a mood change. "So are you ready to go, Ru-chan?" I asked her, useing the nickname I made her when I was still learning to talk.

"Ru-chan?" the twins asked, grinning like Chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland. How creepy. "Yeah? What's it to you?" I asked back. Haruhi was blushing furiously, a bit ashamed of the nickname I gave her. But mine, I believe, is worse. It was (-.-')... Chinny. Chinny! Who calls a person Chinny?

"No reason," they answered, and I turned to Haruhi, awaiting the answer to the question I asked earlier. "Well I do have club activities, but I believe you can stay and wait," Haruhi said, and she looked at the others for support. "She can stay, and she might even be profitable for the club," Kyoya said. Glaring, I said in the darkest voice I could manage," Don't you dare think that, Ootori."

If I did that to a normal person, they would have pissed their pants. But Kyoya didn't even flinch! "Too bad. You'll start today. I believe some of the girls here would love some more information on our dear Haruhi," he said, and he went back to his computer in his hands.

"Oh my god, kill me now," I muttered, my hand on my forhead, and I was about to scream bloody murder about the situation I just got in. Oh why couldn't I have waited!

"So your Haruhi's sister? He never told us you had one," One of the girls said, taking a sip of her tea in an elegant fashion, like she practiced it every day. Which I bet she does with all the free time rich people might have. "Oh, yeah. I'm really shy, and I don't like being talked about much. It makes me feel so silly," I said, making myself blush, and I brought my hand up to my mouth, making my expression very shy. Thank god I practiced when I could. But I guess my practicing went to waste on a girl instead of a cute guy.

The girl screamed for some reason, saying that I looked so adorable and that face could get any person, man or woman, fainting at the sight. I changed my mind. The practice wasn't a waste at all. They then started to ask me all sort of questions, and every question I acted all shy and cute and all that girly stuff that can make a normal person's knees feel weak.

When all the costumers left, the guys looked at me with blank looks. "What?" I asked them, putting up my defenses. "Oh my darling daughter! You looked so cute!" Tamaki said, and he tried to hug me, but I slipped out of his grip as soon as his arms were around me, making him slide right past me into the wall.

"I must admit, that went better then plan. Chinatsu, you'll be apart of this club to help pay your sister's debt, as the Shy and Cute type," Kyoya said, and I gulped. "And what would you do if I decline?" I asked him, my face looking like I was a little girl with her cake all over the walls after it exploded.

"You can't. I guess your stuck here untill the money that Haruhi owes is no longer needed," the Ootori said, and he walked off to a nearby table to add the profit that we made that day.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I had a life! Now it's all gone! Give it back! Give it back!" I said, and I banged my head on the wall, anime tears falling down my cheeks. "My life is over," I mumbled weakly, and I slid down the wall still faing forward.

"No! Natsu-chan! I'll save you! I promise!" I heard a childish voice say, and someone glomped me from behind. "I'll save you too my daughter," an annoying voice said, and before the purple/blue eyed boy can glomp me too, I heard some struggling gasps come from behind. "No Milord! You'll get her mad, and then Haruhi will join with her. You don't want that do you?" I heard simutanous voices say, and I turned to glare at the _three_ annoying boys.

"Will you go away? I'm having a miserable moment right now, so you can at _least_ shut the hell up," I said, glaring at the twins and the supposidly 'King'. "Young ladies should never say such words!" Tamaki said, and he was punched in the gut by, I think, Hikaru, and was being taped over the mouth with SILVER (^.^) duck tape by Kaoru.

"Thank you very much," I said, smiling a sickly sweet smile, and I turned my head back to the wall with Hunny-sempai still clinging to my figure. "I cannot _wait _until I get home and forget this whole thing," I mumbled, and I went back to my moping with a third year on my back.

**So how was this chapter? I want the truth, but if you say something bad about it, you know the saying," If you have something bad to say, don't even **_**say it, think it, or even remember it at all**_**! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own OHSHC. And that is all I can really say. If I say anything more, I'll have to sue you(JK :P )**

**Chapter Three**

I looked at my sister, who was in deep thought, as we were walking home to our father. "Ru-chan? Something was troubling earlier, when I came in. What was it?" I asked her shyly. It's something I'm not used to talk about with my opposite, but I know when somethings bothering my only _girl like_ family member.

"Some girls came by, and offered me a scholarship to Lobelia. So I was just thinking about it, since the guys started to act very weird too," she said, and I put my hand on her shoulder. "What do you feel about it? If you want to go to Lobelia, it's your choice, but go with what you want, not what others want from you," I said. And I know that wasn't much help, but I'm not experienced with this stuff.

"You're right. I'll make a desicion tommorrow," she said, and we continued to walk a few more blocks to our humble home, where our loving father, who was there awaiting us with a smile on his face.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

The next day, after going to school that was the opposite way to Ouran, I walked through the corridors to the Music Room 3. Sighing and opening the door with rose petals flying at my face, my nightmare stood in front of me. "Chinatsu, you're late," Kyoya said, looking down at his clip board.

"I know, but so is Haruhi," I said, and I walked over to a couch, wincing at my hurting feet. "Are you okay, Natsu-chan? You're not hurt or anything?" Hunny-sempai asked, tears in his eyes, as if he'd be sad if I was hurting a little. "I'm okay. It's just a long walk from my school to here, so my feet just hurt a little," I said, waving my hands around so he could stop tearing up.

"Your... your... YOUR FEET HURT! MY DEAR DAUGHTER ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SHALL NO LONGER ~humph~," Tamaki said, before he was duct taped by me personally. "I really don't mind walking. I guess you could say it's a hobby of mine," I said, and I sat back down on the plush seats that were provided. "Then you should walk with us sometime," Kaoru said, and he and Hikaru slung their arms around my shoulder.

But don't ask me why I knew who was who. It's like with Haruhi. I knew who was who and what they did. "I'll think about it. So what will we do today?" I asked the Host Club, and the twins next to me grinned evily. "What are you guys planning?" I asked them, scared for my life. I heard the stories from Dad and Ru-chan, and I'm not ready to be scarred. They took my arms in their hands, and dragged me into a closet full of more hands.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When I was able to break free of the mysterious hands, I stepped out of the closet in a frilly dress and my hair done. The dress was a blood red color and had black frills on the ends of the sleeves, on the rim on the V-neck of the corset, and the bottom of the poofy skirt. I had on black heels that hurt my feet, and my hair was up in it's original two high pigtails, but it felt fluffier then usual.

"I feel so ridiculaus," I said, and I waddled over to Tamaki, who was fawning over on "How adorable his lovely daughter was!". Wow. He is very... Unique for his age. "It was Milords idea," Hikaru said, putting me in position sitting next to Tamaki and Hunny. "He didn't want Haruhi to leave Ouran," Kaoru said, standing behind me in his own get up. Everyone of the guys, except Mori, was dressed up as a woman, for some reason. And then the lights shut off.

What's going on here!

**I know, I know! It was terrible. It's the best I could do, and I'm hungry! So... do whatever... :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own OHSHC at all! So stop asking! **

**:(**

**Chapter Four**

When the door to the host club opened, light flooded the room and you could see four sillowets, and I sweatdropped. This won't work at all. Then spotlights appeared over every host, and they hummed something. I couldn't hear what, cause I was very embarrsed with how they dressed me.

Then all the boys, aside from Mori and Kyoya, kept on following Haruhi who was laughing with tears in her eyes. I guess she thought dressing up like girls, even though one of them really was a girl, was hilarious. It isn't when you're in a tight dress that can hardly breath in. When she finally calmed down, she gave her answer to the stuck up Lobelia girls that I hate from school. "I'm sorry, but I'm staying here. I chose this school cause I wanted to follow my dream here. So I'm sorry, I won't go to Lobelia," she said, I was nearly tearing up. I'm so proud of my darling sister, and her very long apollogie speeches. At least, I think they're long.

The Lobelia freaks looked disappointed, but when they spotted me, they smiled again. "Don't worry young maiden. We won't give up on you," the leader, I forgot her name, said, and the girls glanced up at me again, a sickly sweet smile on their faces, and they literally twirled out of the room. But not before banana peels came out of no where, and made them slip.

"Are we done yet?" I asked the 'men' of the room impatiantly, and they nodded. Being the girl I was, I stormed out of the room to the changing room and changed back into my Lobelia uniform. It feels so good to be in a breathable outfit that doesn't try and cut off your air support like a backstabber. Walking out, I let the others in the room change, and when we were in our normal attire, we just talked and waited for our guest to arrive. It was a weird day, wasn't it?

The next day, I didn't go to the Host club. Instead, I did my own club activities, such as the Art club, Music club, and the Dance club. I missed yesterdays meeting for all three, so I had to work hard today. Besides, Haruhi said that there wasn't a meeting for the Host club anyways. So anyway, the first thing on the agenda was Music club.

Assembling my clarinet, and sitting down on the not-so-comfy chair, my club began to play our songs that we were supposed to play in three weeks. "Okay people! Settle down! Settle down!" our conductor said, and we all sat in the Butt Numbing seats that we all call chairs. We started to play Disney's Magical Kindom, a song that has different disney we played Brookside Festival. Then once that song was over we played a song that our conductors assistant is helping us play. It's called Latin Winds. It sounds very latiny, don't you think?

Anyway, when the hour was done, I had a feeling I was being watched. Watched by eyes that I have seen almost every day this week. But I paid no mind to it. Instead, I went to my next club activity, Art. And I was very excited. Today, the art instructor said," That we'll be doing a portrait drawing with your own creative outfits." It was a female poser of course, since it is a all girl school. Except for the male teachers that tought either math, english or activities.

The female model was a dear friend of mine. Her name was Mei Nodika. She had the prettiest hair and eyes you've ever seen, and she was preparing to be a model anyways. When we started sketching, I started with her shoulder length golden blonde hair, which was tied up into a ponytail so we could draw the clothing. Then after drawing her round face and soft features of a nose and smile, I drew her almond shaped grey eyes that looked like a hazy storm. Then her small body shape came in, and then the clothes.

I chose to make her wear a summer dress that was blowing in the light breeze and a straw hat that made her look even more delecate. I then picked up my paint palate, and colored the dress a light green with blue daisies and pink roses ebrodered into the hem of the dress and the edges of the half length sleeves on her arms. Then I was finished. And the dress looked as if it was made for her.

"Good job, Chinatsu. You made her look like a summer angel in that lovely dress," the art teacher said, looking over my shoulder at the drawing, then up at Mei, as if seeing it on her in real life made it the angelic. Then the hour was up again, and we turned in our papers, some of us leaving to go home, the rest to another activity. I stayed behind to give Mei a high five on her good modeling skills before I left to my last club. But before I left the classroom, I felt the stares again, and then a shiver ran up my spine. It's getting a bit creepy. Like the Host club closing today, feeling stares during the Music club, and then now, in the art club. Strange. But I shrugged it off again, and left to my last club.

This club was the second smallest club in the whole school, since not many girls want to have dancing on their collage applications. But it's better then the Computer club. It's has barely five members, but that clubs full of super smart people, and I'm not that smart. But when I arrived at the mirror covered room, I went straight to the changing room to change into my practice gear, and when that was over, I began to stretch my legs and arms.

We were still practicing our dance number that was due in one week exactly. And we were scurring like rats in a cellar trying to get ready for the performance. We decided to tap dance for this number, and I was apart of the lead family, and you don't know how stressful that can be, unless you were in a lead before. I was playing the only daughter in a family of five boys, a mother, and a father. One of the dancers made up the play, and she had help from her mother, who was a famous acteress in all the big plays in the Japanese area.

Once we practiced the whole thing twice, I felt the eyes again. I was seriously getting creeped out, and I wanted to get out of the school and into the safety of my home, where my father and dear sister was, probably preparing food and awaiting me home. "Okay dancers! It's time for you to go home, and rest up. No rough housing, because you might hurt yourself, and we have no. I repeat NO! back ups," the dancing teacher said, and all the girls changed back into their uniforms, and headed home, to where their maids, and butlers awaited them. Except for me. My family was waiting for me at my little house.

Walking down the hallway to the exit, I spotted seven familar heads of hair. "Haruhi? Kyoya? Tamaki? Kaoru? Hikaru? Hunny? Mori? What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, thinking that they probably were the stares I recived earlier in all three curiculims I was in. "We... um...," Tamaki stuttered, looking desperatly at Kyoya, who was looking at his clipboard he seems to carry everywhere with him. "We are here to excort you home, so you don't hurt yourself before your recital," Kaoru said, as if he actually cared about my performance a week from now.

"Really? So then, why did you stare at me during music and art?" I asked them all, and they looked at the ground in shame. "We wanted to see what my darling daughter was up to today, since yesterday, while you were changing, Haruhi said that you wouldn't be joining us today," Tamaki said with tears pouring out of his eyes, and he ran up to hug Haruhi in thanks. "Then why didn't you ask?" I said, now pissed off at the boys for not telling me that they would come and see me. "Because we knew that you'd act like this," Kyoya finally said, and he looked up from his clipoard, at me, then at the twins.

They nodded, and ran at me, scooping me up, and dragging me to a limo. "Where are we going?" I asked them, kicking and trying to hit the two boys beside me. "We're taking you home,"Hikaru said, and then Kaoru finished," Like we told you we would." And that's where my life became even worse with the Host club.

**I know that it sucked and that it's long, and that it kinda centered on the Host club, but isn't it the OC's story? So review if you can! :)**


End file.
